


when the world stops spinning, i'll know it's you

by orphan_account



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: M/M, inspired by the the.the.the mv which is super gay honestly, is this counted as soulmate au??, yongguk and sihyun dont know each other but they keep staring at each other just like in the mv
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 08:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11665077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yongguk just can't stop staring at Sihyun and he doesn't know why.





	when the world stops spinning, i'll know it's you

**Author's Note:**

> icb yongguk&sihyun ended homophobia.....the.the.the mv aint mv of the year its mv of the life

Yongguk sees him everywhere. Wherever he goes, fate always seems to find a way to make them meet.   
Yongguk opens the door, and right at that moment, he suddenly hears faint footsteps from the room right in front of his.

This moment, too, it seems.

The unclicking of a lock.  
One sharp intake of breath.

Yongguk suddenly can't move. Yongguk suddenly can't breathe. The door opens, and the familiar stranger is right in front of him.

The strange man, abruptly stops in his tracks the moment he sees the other man in front of him, as if taken aback, although he doesn't seem like it. He is looking at Yongguk, motionless, with his deer-like, expressionless eyes that don't offer even the slightest hint of emotion. Yongguk stares, as if his image was oxygen.

He can't look away. He can't take his eyes off the mysterious man before him. 

The stranger doesn't take his eyes off Yongguk either.

Yongguk,  
he just,  
_drowns,_  
in his gaze.

It's one second too long.

The stranger stared at Yongguk one second longer than usual. He blinks, and Yongguk is brought back to his senses, brought back to the real world.

Before he knows it, the stranger is walking away. The stranger is disappearing in the corner and he still hasn't moved from his spot.

He returns to his senses the moment he realises he's been staring at a wall for some time now. He instinctively glances at his wristwatch and ㅡ _Oh, he's almost late for his appointment._

He snaps his fingers, and he walks.

 

 

Yongguk feels like he's being enchanted every single time he passes by the stranger.

The stranger has a unique, remarkable, breathtaking beauty that Yongguk knows how to appreciate. But was that alone enough to draw Yongguk's eyes on him everytime? It wouldn't explain the strange connection Yongguk feels ㅡ the stranger felt familiar, like they've _known_ each other before. They have never talked, they have never spoken a single word to each other. Not one knew anything about the other ㅡ so why?

Yongguk doesn't have a clue either.

He asks himself the same question everyday.

Everyday, where he gradually falls,  
deeper,  
deeper,  
and deeper, until the point of no return.

Yongguk sees him  
everywhere,  
and even when he's not really there.

Yongguk thinks of him all the time, asking himself that same question, asking himself, if he has fallen, asking himself ㅡ _why?_

He snaps out of it.

He takes a quick glance at the frozen wall clock at the back of the office room, for no reason but to be sure, before he snaps his fingers. There, he ends his little daydream session, and forces his attention back to the paperwork on his desk.

 

 

It was a long day, and Yongguk has decided to unwind for a bit.

He enters the bar, located at the first floor of the condominium building. Amidst all the people surrounding him, he spots the stranger right at the other end of the bar, prettily sipping a martini on the counter.

Although he really shouldn't be this surprised anymore, he is and he accidentally knocks someone's drink off the table behind him.

He quickly snaps his fingers.

The drink is frozen in mid-air, the clock stopped ticking, and everyone around him stopped moving. He takes the drink and puts it back on the table, as if nothing happened.

He raises his hands to snap his fingers, to let time start again, but he sees movement from the corner of his eyes.

The stranger stood up from his seated position, and walks towards him.

Yongguk blinks,  
and blinks at him.

He glances, he looks at the other people around them, and they're still, not moving, inanimate. But the stranger approaching him, is moving.

And then it clicked.

It was just the two of them now.

"You found me."

**Author's Note:**

> i havent written a fic in...a year so i kinda forgot how writing works lmao this is rlly amateur...ill probably edit it?? for the meantime pls yell at me abt how bad this is
> 
> anyways bye...stream the.the.the....thanks !!


End file.
